Universos Paralelos
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: Parajes de la vida se unen para entrelazar sus caminos... / Serie de Oneshots GaaxIno. RatedM / 3. Experimento de subordinación.
1. I Largas Noches

**Nota de autor: Como leyeron previamente, esto se trata de una copilación de Oneshots sobre una pareja en específico, en este caso es Gaara/Ino. Si bien estos dos personajes son los protagonistas, las historias no siempre lo usan como protagonistas a los dos justamente al mismo tiempo. Sí, los relatos son meramente románticos o seudorománticos, en todo caso, la pareja protagonista está unida de esa forma de cierto modo en todos los relatos, y en la mayoría están relacionados enteramente con términos románticos, pero habrá intromisión de muchos otros personajes que jugarán papeles protagónicos, al iniciar cada capítulo especificaré qué personaje tendrá el papel principal. Explico esto para que se entienda que esta serie es enteramente GaaIno, con temáticas variadas. Es decir, habrá de todo en torno al GaaIno :) Sí, la mayoría son relatos para lectores con un criterio amplio. Sin más por aclarar al momento, los dejo leer. Saludos...**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Personajes**: Ino Yamanaka, Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo, Gaara Non Sabaku._

_._

Noches Clandestinas

.

Capítulo I

_Largas noches_

.

Estaba tan triste, y decepcionada. Su mejor amiga la había traicionado de la peor forma que podría imaginarse. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, obviamente, lo peor que Sakura le pudo haber hecho fue besar al chico que le gustaba, en secreto, a sus espaldas, pensando que ella nunca se iba a enterar. Al instante, el coraje reemplazó la tristeza al recordar cómo la encontró en el carro de Sasuke, casi encima de sus piernas, besándolo tan salvajemente que casi parecía que se lo comía. Y él, bueno, al parecer no se estaba resistiendo, tenía las dos manos bien agarradas de las nalgas de Sakura.

—Maldita puta, maldita… — susurró con desprecio, mientras caminaba sola, en medio de la oscuridad, por las semidespobladas calles de la zona céntrica de Konoha. Y es que nada más los encontró en el coche, les gritó hasta de lo que se iban a morir y se largó, y aunque Sakura se bajó del vehículo para decirle que "las cosas se habían dado entre ellos y no sabía cómo decírtelo", ella no quiso escucharla, aprovechó que estaban de frente para darle dos bofetadas con la mano bien abierta, y aún sufriendo le gritó en su cara lo mismo que acababa de susurrar: "¡Eres una maldita puta!".

Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla y rápido se la limpió con la mano. No iba a llorar por una amiga traidora y un idiota que no la supo valorar, porque aunque Sasuke y ella no eran necesariamente novios, hicieron las cosas que los novios generalmente hacen. Se besaban en los labios, una vez llegaron a tomarse de la mano, salieron juntos a tres conciertos y a una fiesta, y ese mismo día, en la noche, se dejó convencer para ir a su casa y allí dejó que le quitara las bragas, en su habitación, y que la penetrara por toda una hora. Y sí, no negaba que le gustó, aunque creyó que al terminar se portó algo seco e indiferente. Pero eso era una relación, y el maldito la destruyó, sin siquiera avisarle que lo haría.

—Ojalá te mueras, Sasuke… —escupió las palabras con veneno.

Hacía frío, había viento helado y ya iban a ser las doce de la noche. Tenía puestos unos jeans y un saco negro, pero sentía frío en el cuello y en la cara. Se sintió tonta cuando agarró el primer taxi que le pasó enfrente, después de que corriera lejos de los traidores. El taxi le preguntó dónde la dejaba, y como tenía un torbellino en la cabeza, en el corazón, muriéndose por dentro, no quería pensar en estar en su casa, con su padre sentado en el sillón haciendo preguntas, así que pidió que la dejara en el centro, sin saber realmente qué diablos iba a hacer allí. Ahora sabía que fue una mala idea, el taxímetro le marcó el precio nocturno y le tuvo que dar al chofer casi todo el dinero que tenía en el monedero. Ahora estaba allí sola y con dos miserables dólares.

Giró a ver a todos lados y vio que todo establecimiento estaba cerrado o a punto de cerrarse. Siguió caminando hacia el norte sin saber qué había allá, sólo podía concentrarse en sus pensamientos, en su malestar y no en sus pasos. Veía la imagen de ella una y otra vez, y él, tan cínico diciendo que era mejor dejar lo que tenían por la paz… ¡por la paz!

Se dio cuenta tarde que iba por el camino equivocado, pues en un momento dejó de ver luces, y ahora sí, ni un alma circulaba esas calles. Un poco nerviosa, creyó que sólo debía caminar derecho de regreso por donde acababa de pasar. La lógica era buen arma. Pero la silueta de un desconocido la hizo estremecer. Salió de un callejón, justo donde tenía que pasar, y por instinto retrocedió y creyó que era mejor seguir el camino del principio. Con temor, miró de reojo hacia atrás sólo para ver que la silueta se acercaba. Su cuerpo vibró de terror y por inercia apresuró sus pasos, queriendo desaparecer de allí. Al instante se dio cuenta que el tipo también aceleró el paso, caminando las mismas calles que ella estaba tomando. Una extraña adrenalina causa del miedo se apoderó de ella y la hizo correr por las calles desconocidas de la zona más peligrosa de Konoha. Por un momento pensó en gritar y pedir ayuda, esperando que alguien abriera una puerta al escucharla, pero algo de su inconsciente se lo impidió y sólo optó por seguir corriendo, agitada, hasta encontrar un lugar abierto, o un coche, lo que fuera que la ayudara.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando vio que las luces de un vehículo se acercaban. Sus ojos brillaron de esperanza y levantó una mano para que el conductor la viera. El coche venía con toda velocidad y por un momento creyó que pasaría de largo, ignorándola. Pero no, el coche se detuvo derrapando las llantas por frenar bruscamente. Ino corrió a él y empezó a golpear la ventanilla cerrada.

—¡Ayúdenme, alguien me está siguiendo, por favor!

La ventana de vidrio se deslizó hacia abajo y la cara de un joven apareció. Ino se asomó al coche y vio que eran dos muchachos adentro, y sin pensarlo dos veces les pidió ayuda.

—¡Me perdí y alguien no deja de seguirme! —soltó las palabras con desesperación, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo.

El copiloto parecía tranquilo y a la vez extrañado, viendo como la rubia respiraba agitadamente y no perdía de vista la esquina, pensando que en cualquier momento el _delincuente_ aparecería de nuevo.

—Tranquila chica, sube al auto —dijo a la vez que abría el seguro de la puerta trasera. Ino se le quedó viendo, y el instinto volvió a tomar el control. El chico vio que dudó—. Te llevaremos a la parada de taxis o a la delegación.

Cuando escuchó la palabra "delegación" algo en su pecho se calmó. Asintió y entró al coche. El conductor, que no se alcanzaba a ver bien por la oscuridad del interior del vehículo, le echó un ligero vistazo y enseguida arrancó. Atravesaron las mismas calles por donde Ino caminó y no vieron a ningún individuo rondando. Ino estaba aliviada y a la vez confusa, no se imaginaba que quería de ella aquel hombre siguiéndola.

El coche siguió la ruta y volvieron a la avenida aluzada, donde aún había algunos establecimientos abiertos. En ese instante, Ino dejó de preocuparse por el peligro y soltó un suspiro de alivio. De pronto pensó en lo que Sakura y Sasuke le hicieron y lo juntó con lo que acababa de pasar, y sin poder reprimirlo, dejó que las lágrimas de frustración salieran. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y trató de no gemir por el llanto, aunque de sus labios salían ligeros sollozos. Se sentía la persona más humillada en ese momento, y a la vez ultrajada. No iba a ser fácil olvidar lo que esos dos le hicieron, además que por su culpa casi la matan en la oscuridad de una triste calle.

El copiloto giró a ver a la rubia cuando la escuchó llorar.

—Tranquila, chica, ya pasó lo malo. Ya estás a salvo —sonrió divertido.

Ino se secó las lágrimas e intentó componerse. Obviamente él no sabía que lo malo aún estaba por allí, y se acababa de burlar en su cara. Esto no iba a terminar tan fácil, porque los vería casi todos los días en la escuela. Daba las gracias que los tres estaban en clases diferentes, pero aún así, sus caras aparecerían en los pasillos, en el comedor, en la salida, en todos lados y eso le preocupaba. No quería saber de ellos por mucho tiempo…

—Hey… —susurró el copiloto estirando el cuello para verla mejor—. Yo a ti te conozco…

Ino se impresionó al instante y frunció el ceño. El muchacho sonrió nuevamente y por primera vez, Ino empezó a prestarle atención a su aspecto. Tenía el cabello color plata, azulado, y sus ojos parecían ser color violeta. Además de eso, vio su sonrisa en sus labios y una extraña dentadura desigual. Trató de esforzarse por recordarlo, pero no tenía idea de dónde rayos él decía conocerla.

—Eres la novia de Sasuke, ¿verdad? —dijo aún más sorprendido—. Sí, tú fuiste a esa fiesta en casa de Karin, la zorra pelirroja, hace dos semanas.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke, Ino se tensó ligeramente. Él tenía razón, hace dos semanas había acompañado al maldito infiel a esa fiesta, y recordó a la pelirroja, que no le quitó los ojos de encima a Sasuke en toda la noche. Ahora que lo pensaba más nítidamente, recordó que la tipa estuvo un poco insistente con él, y por eso Sasuke le dijo que mejor fueran a su casa, esa misma noche que se abrió de piernas en su cama. Claro, no dudaba que también se estuviera acostando con la vulgar pelirroja. Volvió a sentir rabia y a detestarlo.

—No soy su novia… terminamos —susurró con amargura, desviando la vista hacia la ventanilla.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo, y para extrañeza de la rubia, también soltó una risita.

De pronto se imaginó que esos dos se sabían y se solapaban todo. Eran amigos, obvio, debían ser iguales o parecidos. Aunque no quiso enojarse con el platinado, es decir, la había ayudado en una situación terrible, no podía ponerse pesada. Optó por quedarse callada, imaginándose cuantas veces debió burlarse de ella el cretino de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Era un arrogante, desde el principio lo fue, y ella como una estúpida embelesada no vio nada de eso, sólo veía a un chico atractivo y con unos labios antojables. Y le costó que él la "tomara en serio", pensando que posiblemente se convertirían en novios después de que la invitara a salir casi seguidamente. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Un mes después, el lobo mostró la cara.

—¿Quieres que te dejemos en la delegación? —preguntó el platinado.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Ino creyó que era un poco exagerado ir a denunciar a un hombre que se escabulló entre las sombras.

—No, no es necesario —dijo en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿dónde te dejamos?

Se quedó sin palabras, porque realmente no sabía a dónde ir. Podía decirles que la dejaran en cualquier parada de taxis, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para el viaje hasta su casa. Además, ya había decidido que no iría allá. Pensó en acudir a Shikamaru, pero recordó que estaba fuera de la ciudad junto con Choji. Se sintió fatal, porque por algún instante pensó en acudir a Sakura, recordando tarde que era la persona en quien menos quería pensar. Así que sólo agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose acorralada y a punto de romperse otra vez.

—Hey, no te pongas así, si quieres podemos esperar a que te sientas mejor —le dijo el platinado cuando la vio a punto de llorar. En ese instante metió la mano en una bolsa de plástico y sacó una lata, e inmediatamente se la entregó—. ¿Quieres beber un poco? Tal vez te relaje.

Ino levantó la cabeza para ver la mano del chico extendida con la lata de cerveza, y le brillaron los ojos, pensando que eso era lo que necesitaba. Así que tomó la lata e intentó sonreír. El chico también sonrió, y por accidente notó que el conductor le echó una mirada extraña al platinado. Pensó que quizá no estaba de acuerdo en hacerla tomar, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, me llamo Suigetsu, y este de acá se llama Jugo.

—Yo me llamo…

—¡Ino!... ¿verdad?

La rubia se sorprendió que hubiera recordado su cara y mucho más su nombre, pues ella aún no podía hacerlo con él. Hubo demasiada gente en aquella fiesta y toda la noche se la pasó incómoda por el acoso de la pelirroja, posiblemente fue por eso que no reparó en él. Pero qué más daba que fuera amigo de Sasuke, y que le contara que la encontraron en la calle como una psicótica corriendo de sombras y fantasmas. Sólo quería relajarse y no pensar en ellos dos, en todo, menos en ellos.

Cuando Suigetsu empezó a hablar sin parar mientras el coche sólo daba vueltas por las calles del centro, Ino pensó que podía distraerse y pasarla bien. Hablaron de ellos, o de cosas que hacían y que les gustaba. Por ejemplo, le contaron que por casualidad pasaron por esa calle porque quisieron perderse de una patrulla de policías, y como tenían cervezas abiertas, podían tener problemas. También dijo que los bares cobraran el licor más caro después de medianoche, por eso decidieron comprar cerveza antes para beberla en casa.

Fue el preciso momento que la invitaron a acompañarlos.

—Sí, no hay problema, Jugo vive con su primo y estoy seguro que hoy no llegará. ¿Qué hace Jugo?

—Es guardia de seguridad de un… tipo importante.

—Ah, sí, eso… y a veces debe quedarse a trabajar hasta toda la noche, ¿no?

Jugo sólo asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el volante. Ino realmente no quería saber quién vivía con quién.

—No quiero regresar a mi casa —susurró con los labios mojados debido a la cerveza, totalmente relajada—. Vamos.

Aceptó, y no sólo para que su padre no la viera llegar completamente deshecha, ni para evitar interrogantes sobre su estado. Más bien aceptó porque no quería estar sola, quería compañía, y aún más, quería, conscientemente, que por algún motivo la noticia volara a orejas de Sasuke; después de haberlo encontrado con la lengua dentro de la boca de su amiga, quería darle a pensar que a ella no le importaba tanto su relación rota como él pensaba. Por eso iba a intentar pasarla bien con esos desconocidos, justamente los amigos de su enemigo, para mostrarle que ella podía arreglárselas mejor de lo que él se imaginaba.

-0-

El departamento de Jugo más bien era una vecindad con casi veinte cuartos. No tenía el mejor aspecto, pero parecía ser tranquilo. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y todo era un silencio sepulcral, sin luces ni una voz. Jugo vivía en el segundo piso, justamente al final del pasillo.

Como la cerveza ya había dejado a una Ino bastante risueña, Suigetsu le susurró, también entre risas, que bajara la voz, y ella se tapó la boca con una mano para aguantar otra carcajada. Jugo abrió la puerta de metal y otra de madera, y entró para encender la luz. Como Ino se imaginó, la casa era diminuta y desalineada. Entrando había una seudosala, con un sofá y una televisión en una mesita de madera. La alfombra parecía vieja y deshilachada. Al fondo había una cocina integral donde cabían dos personas. En el zinc había una pila de platos sucios. Y en un pequeño pasillo, tres puertas, que la rubia interpretó como dos habitaciones y un baño.

Recordando baño, pidió entrar a uno, porque desde el viaje en el coche no aguantaba las ganas. Suigetsu la empujó por la cintura hasta dejarla en la puerta de sanitario. Allí dentro, después de orinar, pudo contemplar su rostro frente al espejo. No se veía tan mal, sólo tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados por el llanto y el cabello un poco despeinado. Sonrió consigo misma, reencontrándose bonita y sexy, mucho más bonita y sexy que Sakura. Se quitó el saco y dejó lucir una playera entallada al cuerpo que denotaba sus curvas. Quería olvidarse de todo con más alcohol.

Al volver a la sala, Suigetsu la esperaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos extendidos sobre la recargo, y Jugo había tomado una silla para sentarse un poco más lejos, cerca de la cocineta, con una lata de cerveza en manos. También habían encendido el radio, bajito, para distraerse con música. Ino se dejó caer en el viejo sofá al lado del platinado, y soltó un suspiro. Retomó la lata de cerveza y le dio un trago extenso.

Suigetsu se rió.

—Con calma, la noche es larga, no se nos escapa… —dijo melosamente.

Ella se rió.

—La noche, es tan sexy… —encorvó la cabeza hacia atrás, justo en el brazo del chico, y cerró los ojos para sentir esa sensación excitante que sólo el licor puede prever.

—Y tú, estás tan preciosa y sexy…

Ino escuchó la voz de Suigetsu justamente en su oído derecho y sonrió de satisfacción. Abrió los ojos y lentamente giró su cabeza para verlo. Lo tenía justamente a unos centímetros de su cara, y vio sus ojos brillantes. Aún con su estado ligero, notó que el iris de su pupila estaba mucho más grande de lo normal, lo cual denotaba que estaba excitado. Suigetsu era lindo, sus ojos eran lindos, y su sonrisa la incitaba a algo más. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Y sin pestañear, dejó que Suigetsu la besara en los labios. El olor a alcohol no le desagradó, así que abrió los labios y dejó que él se hundiera en ella. Probó la calidez de su lengua y no sabía si también era mérito del alcohol, pero el chico besaba bastante bien. Cuando sintió que el beso se volvía más sensual y el choque de lenguas era incesante, soltó un gemido entre ambas bocas. Suigetsu sintió que eso era aprobación a segunda base, pues su mano derecha se posó en una pierna de la rubia y empezó a acariciarle el muslo por encima del pantalón.

La canción que pasaba en ese momento era "Marijuana" de Kid Cudi, tenue, templada, calinosa. En aquella esquina, el chico de la cabellera naranja se mantenía en silencio viendo la escena que Ino y el platinado le estaban dando. Estaba tranquilo, a la vez metido en sus propios pensamientos, sin que ellos allí en medio de la acalorada situación lo turbaran. Sólo bebía su cerveza y miraba un punto imaginario de distracción.

Entre la pareja del sillón las cosas parecían subir de nivel, o más bien para Suigetsu estaban saliéndose de las líneas, pues Ino realmente no estaba al tanto de la realidad mientras besaba al platinado. Pero él se separó y le sonrió, después se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para que lo siguiera. Ino, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir si lo seguía, sonrió. Ambos, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a una de las puertas, que era una recamara. Ino supuso que era de Jugo, y no hizo preguntas.

Suigetsu cerró la puerta y sin hacer una pausa innecesaria ni decir palabras engorrosas que pudieran arruinar lo que estaba pasando, fue directamente a la rubia que estaba parada de pie en medio de la habitación, y se prendió de su boca. Ino notó que ese beso más que sensual era salvaje. Por unos segundos titubeó si continuar o no, si quizá debía detener esa locura, porque estaba a punto de convertir esa noche en una aventura, y aunque él la había excitado lo suficiente, aún su cordura pretendía entrometerse. Pero quiso pensar que era lo que quería, sí, quería pasarla bien, quería hacerlo con Suigetsu, toda la noche. Y por repetida vez en su mente, imaginó que así se jodía más al maldito Uchiha.

Correspondió el fogoso beso y en un instante todo fue demasiado rápido. Suigetsu la empujó a la cama, que estaba desatendida, con ropa encima. Con un movimiento rápido tiró cobijas y ropa al suelo y volvió a ella. Sentados en el borde del colchón, Suigetsu no quiso esperar tanto, pasó una mano por debajo de la blusa y del sostén, masajeándole un seno a la rubia. Ino contuvo un gemido y continuó besándolo desesperadamente. Con un movimiento rápido, el platinado deslizó la playera de la rubia por su cabeza y le desabrochó el sostén con una extraña habilidad.

Ino dejó sus tersos senos expuestos y aunque intentó taparse, Suigetsu ya tenía otros planes. No esperó más, la empujó a la cama y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, lo jaló hacia abajó y se lo sacó del cuerpo tirándolos al suelo. Él iba por el premio mayor y no tenía paciencia. Se puso de pie y se sacó la camisa, después el pantalón, dejando ver su erección bajo la ropa interior. Ino sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, como un desgarre de adrenalina por verse tan cerca de lo que pretendía ser el éxtasis de la noche.

Suigetsu se acostó sobre ella y la besó en la boca otra vez, antes de bajar a sus senos. Allí se quedó prendido chupando un pezón mientras una mano bajó a su intimidad y pasó por debajo de sus pantaletas. Sintió el dedo del platinado tocar sus labios vaginales sólo para comprobar que escurría. Ino apretó las piernas por inercia al sentirse vulnerable.

También se dio cuenta que todo ocurría demasiado rápido y no se quejó. Recordó que Sasuke fue un poco más cuidadoso al quitarle la ropa, y se molestó consigo misma por recordarlo. Borró su imagen y se concentró el Suigetsu. En un segundo, él se incorporó sólo para arrancarle las pantaletas y quitarse su propia ropa interior. Ino pudo ver su miembro viril, pálido, algo rosado y muy erecto. Desvió la vista a los ojos del chico sólo para comprobar que estaba encendido de lujuria.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y en un segundo empezó a penetrarla. Ino se sorprendió de lo rápido que entró en ella, sin tanto dolor, no como había sentido en aquella ocasión. Sintió una deliciosa sensación cuando sus paredes vaginales atraparon el miembro caliente de Suigetsu y soltó un jadeo. Suigetsu gimió fuerte en su oreja y empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez sin parar, como si hubiera esperado toda la noche para embestirla como un animal.

Ino cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar el deleite de todos sus nervios vaginales contraerse. Abrazó al platinado por la espalda sólo para poder aprisionar todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. No pudo contenerse más y los gemidos salieron de su boca cada que el placer se acumulaba en su interior. Volvieron a besarse y Suigetsu, como quien trata a una muñeca de trapo, la cambiaba de posición cada que su cuerpo lo exigía.

Por un momento, mientras estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama y el sonido de las caderas de Suigetsu chocando con las nalgas húmedas de Ino servían de fondo, la rubia creyó que esa noche sólo iba a ser para gozar, y posiblemente nada más. Pero estaba equivocada, pues mientras él le daba una veloz metida, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Ino soltó un grito y se dejó caer sobre la cama para cubrirse con las manos. Jugo apareció en la puerta con un gesto hierático, y sin decir nada entró.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, maldita sea! —le gritó Suigetsu con fastidio.

—Esta es mi casa y es mi habitación —dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón mullido del rincón, aún con la cerveza en manos—. Lárgate tú si no te gusta.

Ino estaba asustada, o más bien, estupefacta. Escuchó gruñir al platinado y después este se acostó a su lado en la cama.

—Que no te intimide, no está loco sólo es raro y pervertido… ¿quieres continuar?

La pregunta sonó como algo que no debía ser así. Como si en una primera cita preguntaras "¿Quieres ir a acuchillar a una anciana?". Es decir, todo era incongruente, y por algún perverso motivo Ino se sintió aún más excitada. Sabía que no era ella actuando así, pero aprovechó que era alguien más y se dejó llevar. Volvió a besarlo en la boca y esta vez ella se montó sobre él para mecerse en un delicioso vaivén. Eran animales, sólo carne, sexo y lujuria.

Sus senos brincaban con el movimiento de sus caderas sobre el miembro encendido de Suigetsu y después de allí las cosas se distorsionaron, porque no podía dejar de ver de reojo al de cabellos naranjas, solo en aquella esquina, y él, sin gesto alguno de excitación, estaba perdido observándola, con una obsesiva profundidad; cada parte de ella, sus senos revotando en su cuerpo, sus piernas largas enterradas en el colchón, sus caderas perfectas, sus labios, su expresión de placer, sus ojos de agonía.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ino tenía a Jugo dentro de ella, aprisionándola con la espalda en la pared y las piernas alrededor de su torso, mientras la penetraba sin piedad. Sentía como sus labios vaginales se abrían para dar paso a un miembro aún mejor dotado que el anterior, aún más duro, más fuerte. Se aferraba con las manos a él, a su musculoso cuerpo, metía los dedos sobre su cabello grasoso, dejaba que le mordiera los pezones, que los succionara hasta dejarlos rojos, y a la vez, ella mordía su oreja, su cuello, su hombro o sedienta buscaba su boca. Su respiración agitada se colaba por su oído y eso la excitaba aún más. Probar su piel, sentirse tan usada como nunca creyó que disfrutaría era lo más ardiente. Sentía sus grandes y fibrosas manos la sostenían por las nalgas, que escurrían. Dejó que eyaculara dentro de ella, que la llenara con su líquido hasta la última embestida, todo a vista de un divertido Suigetsu sentado en una esquina, riendo al ver tal espectáculo, diciendo que él sería el siguiente, y así consecutivamente.

-0-

Nueve de la madrugada y el sol quemó su cara. Caminó casi ocho cuadras hasta llegar a la avenida principal, o lo que fuera donde pasara el transporte público. No conocía esa colonia, nada le parecía cercano. Aún dudaba si seguía algo ebria o sí la deshidratación ya la había llevado a la resaca. No importaba cual fuera, se sentía de la mierda, físicamente…

_Amaneció desnuda en medio de dos hombres desnudos. No sabía cómo logró no despertarlos al marcharse._

Con dificultad encontró la parada de autobuses y por desgracia ninguno la dejaba cerca. Se sentó en la banqueta para no marearse y para meter la cabeza entre las rodillas, pues el sol estaba en su punto y era la única forma de resguardarse. Pero no importaba, tan sólo quería llegar a casa. Tan sólo quería llegar a su ducha y después a su cama. Recordó que Shikamaru y Choji llegaban a Konoha hoy, en dos horas más. Quizá los visitara… después.

El sol le quemó la cabeza y se quejó.

—Lárgate de aquí sol…

Escuchó una risita. Levantó el rostro y vio a alguien de pie a su lado. El sol le acalambró los ojos y no pudo ver bien quién era, sólo notó que era un chico por la ronca risa y además llevaba gafas de sol. A través de los rayos que caían justamente sobre ella, pudo reconocer una sonrisa.

—Largas noches… —y volvió a reírse.

Ino no entendió nada y le hizo mala cara.

El pelirrojo se quitó las gafas de sol y sin que ella objetara ni se rehusara, se las colocó. Impresionada y con nuevas gafas de sol, pudo distinguirlo entre la luz, tan sólo por breves segundos, antes de que se marchara. Así, sin decir más. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, no entendía si lo de _largas noches_ se debían a ella, por su notable resaca y aspecto de trapeador, o si se refería a él, por esas notables ojeras debajo de sus increíbles pupilas color aguamarina.

.

* * *

_Saludos a todos, ahora sí, ya dije todo allá arriba. No se preocupen lo que creen que no actualizaré los otros fics, este no es un fic, sólo oneshots, esporádicos. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y deseo con mucha intensidad saber conocer su opinión; ¿qué les pareció? Y si les gustó, ¿qué les gustó? Y todo lo que quieran escribirme, sin limitaciones. Es endemoniadamente agradable leerlos :)_

_¡Au revoir!_

_Miss K_


	2. II Un Crimen de Otoño

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Personajes**: Ino Yamanaka, Gaara Non Sabaku._

_._

Clandestinos: Largas noches

.

Capítulo II

_Un crimen de otoño_

.

La dependiente del expendio nocturno me dio el cambio en monedas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Temí en ese momento que se diera cuenta de quién era, así que sólo agaché la vista, me guardé el dinero en la bolsa de la chamarra y agarré la bolsa con lo que acababa de comprar. Quería irme de allí, que ella no reconociera mi cara, que no pensara más en mí, que no me recordara.

Cuando salí a la calle, el frío del viento golpeó mi cara. Era otoño y pronto comenzaría el invierno helado.

Caminé de regreso a la habitación de hotel que quedaba a dos cuadras, mientras mi mente empezaba a cavilar qué diablos estábamos haciendo. ¿Huir? De eso se trataría todo, siempre, estar huyendo de la justicia. Me dolió el hecho de imaginarme todo lo que me perdería; mi vida, mis amigos, mis estudios, mis sueños, todo se había perdido por culpa de ese maldito y a la vez de…

No, no, no. No podía culparlo a él. Era una estúpida, una egoísta. Lo único que él había hecho era ayudarme, salvarme, y ahora estaba actuando como una niña.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al viejo hotel donde estábamos hospedados, llamado _Luna menguante_. El letrero estaba opaco y no todas las luces le funcionaban, lo cual daba la impresión que era tan pobre como lo era yo ahora. Era tétrico, pero era barato y además era lo único posible de alquilar en esa vieja carretera. Una carretera empolvada, olvidada, en una ciudad que difícilmente aparecería en un mapa.

Caminé por el pasillo que daba a nuestra habitación y saqué la llave para abrir la puerta. Cuando está cedió, encontré el cuarto en penumbras, pues sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba a cuestas la pequeña habitación. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Encendí la luz y no lo vi, y el silencio de ultratumba me hizo desconfiar. Tan sólo caminé dos pasos, imaginándome que estaría en el baño…

—¿Gaara..?

La puerta rechinó, cerrándose de golpe.

Mi corazón saltó del pecho con intención de salirse y dejé caer la bolsa con comida sobre el suelo. Giré espantada y casi suelto un grito de terror. Y sólo cuando lo vi allí a un lado de la puerta, escondido, la sangre volvió a circular por mis venas. Cerré los ojos, sin fuerzas debido a la impresión, y sólo los abrí para mirarlo molesta.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso…

En cambio él, sólo dejó posar sus ojos inexpresivos ante mí, siguiéndome como si quisiera ver mi cambio de humor.

—¿No pasó nada extraño allá afuera?

Preguntó tranquilo, casi con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Le estreché los ojos, enfadada.

—No, pero la mujer del expendio me miró mucho.

—Seguramente fuiste su primer cliente del día —se rió.

Pero a mí no me causó gracia.

Estaba asustada, paranoica, temblorosa, cualquier cosa ligeramente fuera de lo normal me hacía dudar y me paralizaba, o me ponía tan nerviosa que empezaba a actuar como una verdadera psicópata. Todo era incierto, y él creía tenerlo bajo control, eso me hacía enfadar, porque nuestras vidas estaban en peligro; éramos prófugos de la justicia, la policía federal nos estaba buscando y mi cara ya había salido en los periódicos.

Me hinqué en el suelo para recoger la bolsa de mandado. Sólo había comprado dos plátanos, una botella de agua, dos latas de atún y galletas. Lo dejé sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y me senté en el colchón mullido.

Sin decir nada más, volví a perderme en mis pensamientos, ausentándome de la realidad. Volví a recordar todo lo que sucedió, cada momento después y antes de crimen; los golpes, las recriminaciones, la sangre, el llanto, el ruido que él hacía cuando intentaba deshacerse del cuerpo arrastrándolo por el pasillo, ya sin vida. Después, el fuego, las llamas quemando cada objeto, cada recuerdo doloroso, consumiendo cada centímetro de mi pasado…

Gaara se detuvo en el filo de la puerta del baño y me observó, sin decir nada. Nunca podía imaginarme lo que estaba pensando, ni un tantito. Siempre había sido tan hermético, inexpresivo, y a la vez era calculador, frío, implacable. Y yo me había enamorado de él, tan rápido, casi el mismo día de conocerlo, a pesar de los comentarios que mis amigas hacían de él. Pues éramos tan diferentes, tan contradictorios. Él me había envuelto en su mundo, en sus palabras, en su universo, y yo me dejé sin oponerme. Tenía un modo tan radical y frío de ver la vida, a las personas, al planeta entero. Eso me gustaba, que me sacara de mi mundo rosa, que me mostrara la crudeza de la realidad, tal y como era. Me había hechizado con sus ojos, su indiferencia, después con su idealismo, su éxtasis. Yo era su princesa, su zafiro, decía que podía ver el mar en mis ojos mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello sobre mi cara.

Todo era perfecto y torcido al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora, me costaba verlo a los ojos…

Con una sensación ácida en el estomago, me incliné hacia atrás y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Gaara me pidió que comiera lo que había comprado, pero me negué, le dije que no tenía hambre. Se enfadó un poco pero no insistió. Él se comió un plátano y dejó el resto sobre la mesa. No había dormido mucho, estaba cansado. Había manejado casi por seis horas y de no haber sido que se acabó el combustible, posiblemente seguiríamos en la carretera. Él creía que era mejor manejar de noche.

Vi cómo se recargó sobre la ventana y observó hacia afuera, tranquilo, como si estuviéramos en su habitación un día cualquiera y no hubiéramos cometido ningún asesinato. Me sentí vacía, abandonada, creyendo que él no entendía realmente la realidad de la situación.

A veces sentía que me llevaba a un camino sin salida, sólo para postergar el trágico final.

—Nunca vamos a escapar…

Susurré aún acostada sobre la cama, viendo un punto perdido en la pared. Gaara se abstuvo de voltear a verme.

—Lo olvidarán, sólo es cuestión de tiempo —dijo aún con la vista al exterior.

—Tendrán que pasar años, décadas… es casi imposible…

—La gente comete homicidios todos los días y los responsables nunca vuelven.

—No fue un simple homicidio.

—Nadie va a extrañarlo, te lo puedo jurar.

¿Nadie? ¿Él decía que nadie iba a extrañarlo? ¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué invadía mi mente por día y noche, a todas horas? ¿Por qué se metía en mis sueños y los convertía en horribles pesadillas? ¿Por qué me seguía hasta después de su muerte sólo para atormentarme? ¿Por qué me torturaba de esta forma?

Nunca iba a terminar si seguíamos huyendo…

—¿Y si mejor me entrego?

Giró la vista al escucharme y me clavó las pupilas con fijeza, incrédulo.

—¿Quieres vivir en la cárcel por treinta años? —dijo sarcástico.

—Puedo decir que fue en defensa personal, quizá nos den una sentencia corta.

—Ino, tú sólo lo lastimaste, fui yo quien lo apuñalo, ocho veces en el pecho, ¿crees que me darán una sentencia corta?

—La gente que lo conocía sabía que era un maldito alcohólico, tal vez puedan testificar a nuestro favor.

—Quemamos su cuerpo y su casa… ¿en serio crees que sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo van a ponerse de nuestro lado?

—Puedo contarles cómo era conmigo.

—Nadie te creería… olvídalo.

Me sentía más impotente con cada uno de sus rechazos.

—No puedo olvidarlo…

—Era un maldito golpeador de mujeres. Recuerda todo lo que te hizo y ódialo, así tal vez se te facilite al mandarlo al demonio.

—No puedo odiarlo…

—¡Te trataba de la mierda y casi te mata a golpes, Ino!

—¡Era mi padre, maldita sea!

Grité casi desgarrándome la garganta, sintiendo un nudo de impotencia dentro de mi pecho.

Gaara no pude decir nada más, sólo se quedó allí de pie viendo como me rompía por dentro.

El dolor me inundó por completo y las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos hasta romper en un llanto descontrolado. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y lloré sin detenerme. Lloré, lloré hasta saciarme, mientras sentía como la culpa y la agonía me destrozaban por dentro. Era mi padre, lo único que tenía. Quien me cuidó toda mi vida, quien me festejó mis cumpleaños, mis triunfos, antes de que mamá muriera. El padre cariñoso que me amó tanto en mi niñez, se había convertido en un animal, una bestia irreconocible. El dolor lo había transformado en otro ser. No podía olvidarlo, ni mucho menos odiarlo…

No me detuve hasta que quedé sin fuerzas y sin más lágrimas dentro de mí. Quedé débil, frágil, y eso fue lo que me ayudó a perderme en el sueño con facilidad. Quería dormir, dormir y olvidarme de toda esta pesadilla. No quería ver a Gaara, ni escucharlo. Porque él me recordaba lo peor de mi tormento.

-0-0-0-

Desperté de golpe. Abrí los ojos con ansiedad, sintiendo una angustia terrible. La habitación estaba a oscuras, en silencio. Yo estaba acostada aún con la ropa y los zapatos puestos, así como había caído a la cama. Sentí que dormí por horas, y en realidad sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Eso me perturbó, pensando que jamás volvería a dormir como antes. Me sentí mal, por dentro, dándome cuenta de la realidad. Pero algo más me acongojaba y no sabía exactamente qué era.

Gaara no estaba al lado de la cama, y eso me causó un amargo estrago.

Me puse de pie y revisé en cuarto de baño, sólo para comprobar que estaba vacío.

Repentinamente el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mente, al imaginarme que él me había dejado allí sola en ese viejo hotel. ¿Me había abandonado? No podía creerlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, podía ser cierto. Lo había llevado al límite con mi maldita actitud, recriminándole todo, haciéndolo responsable de lo que sucediera con nosotros. Y él se había enfadado. Se había hartado de mí…

Sentí ganas de llorar otra vez, pero esta vez ya no por mi padre, sino por él y por mí. Habíamos quebrado nuestra relación, ya no había reparo en ella. Yo era una carga, una maleta pesada e innecesaria que le dificultaría el viaje.

De pronto una idea entró en mi cabeza, algo me hizo detener las lágrimas.

Corrí a la puerta, por instinto, y cuando salí al pasillo, lo vi.

Gaara estaba sentado en el suelo de concreto, recargado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo, a pesar del terrible frío que se colaba hasta en los huesos. De inmediato me vio como si no entendiera porqué había salido así de la habitación, con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar. Y yo en vez de explicárselo, dejé escapar las lágrimas, temiendo que rompiera a llorar, otra vez.

Se puso de pie y dejó caer el cigarro, mientras mantenía ese semblante extrañado en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

No pude contenerme, empecé a llorar.

—Gaara… perdóname…

Me arrojé a sus brazos, anhelante, indefensa. Me abracé de él como si quisiera fundirlo en mí, unirlo a mí y no separarme de él jamás. Lloré de tristeza, pero más que nada lloré para desahogar el martirio que me había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo.

Gaara me sostuvo en sus brazos, aprisionándome a su cuerpo.

—No hiciste nada, preciosa…

Su ternura me hizo estremecerme y lloré aún con más sentimiento, sin soltarme de su cuerpo.

—Quiero escapar contigo, no importa que sea imposible escondernos, quiero ir a donde tú vayas.

Mis palabras se mezclaban con el llanto. Gaara me separó un poco, dejando su cara a sólo tres centímetros de la mía. Me perdí en sus pupilas aguamarinas que irradiaban serenidad, tranquilidad, confianza. Y por primera vez desde lo que hicimos, volví a sentir paz interior cuando comprobé que nunca estaría sola sin él.

—Vamos a escapar juntos…

Asentí con la cabeza, deseosa por que notara que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera.

Besó mis labios, suavemente, con ese lado tan dulce y tan escondido en él. Pero fue un beso tan profundo e intenso, que nos invitó a entrar de nuevo a la habitación, para despojarnos de la ropa innecesaria y tirarnos en la cama. Esa noche éramos uno.

Quería que el mundo no nos olvidara ni nos abandonara. Quería tener una casa, un jardín y un enorme perro. Quería salir a pasear en el auto, caminar por la calle, por los parques, siempre con él. Quería ir al cine, o a un bar, o a un concierto de rock, tomada de su mano, y jamás soltarme. Quería tener una vida, no importaba que estuviera manchada por la sangre del maldito de mi padre, o que nos mantuviera exiliados en una isla perdida, como fuera, la que fuera, sólo quería vivir a su lado.

.

* * *

_Hola fandom, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta humilde creación, ligera aportación al GaaIno... ¿qué opinan? ¿romántico o trágico? ¿o ambas?_

_Sobre el oneshot anterior..._

_Lady Mitzuki; ¡Fabuloso! ¡Me halagas muchísimo! Yo creo que las parejas crack son demasiado afines, y este es un ejemplo. Para Gaara sólo Ino o Hinata, nadie más. Matsuri para mí es un cero a la izquierda, en respecto a Gaara, quiero decir... sí lees esto, espero que aún te siga gustando el paring :D besos_

_Acantha-27; ¡Oh, me encanta meter a Sakura en líos! —Y a todos los personajes, ahora que lo pienso—, del Uchiha se esperaba, lo sé. Y fíjate que sí pensé en eso que dices, sobre un trío, pero me retracté porque me gustó más la idea de turnarsela, lol. Saludos._

_¡Gracias a todos por leer y nos seguimos en la próxima!_

_Miss K_


	3. III Experimento de Subordinación

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Personajes**: Matsuri, Gaara Non Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka._

_._

Clandestinos: Largas noches

.

Capítulo III

_Experimento de subordinación._

.

Cálculo integral es la suma de infinitos sumandos, infinitamente pequeños...

Resoplé sobre el cuaderno de ecuaciones, previendo el dolor que los números me causarían y me levanté de mi asiento. Guardé todos mis útiles en la mochila, ya no quedaba nadie en el salón de clases. Salí al pasillo y casi tropiezo con un tipo por accidente. El sujeto ni siquiera me miró, siguió riendo mientras se alejaba con un grupo hacia la salida. Y yo casi beso el suelo...

Aunque nada de eso me podía molestar ahora. Tenía que estudiar para pasar ese examen, y debía estar totalmente paranoica; las matemáticas no me entraban ni acompañados de fresas con crema. Pero no lo estaba, no; logré que él aceptara ayudarme. No fue difícil, Gaara era inteligente, amable, y éramos amigos. Sólo se lo pedí, lo dudó un minuto, insistí y aceptó.

Cuando lo vi a un par de metros de distancia, la carne del estómago se contrajo y sentí como los nervios de mi cuerpo se alteraban.

Hoy era nuestro día de estudio, juntos, en mi casa.

Estaba tan emocionada y asustada a la vez. Había veces que me ponía tan nerviosa por su cercanía, que me temblaban las piernas como dos popotes, el corazón se me aceleraba como si fuera a explotar, las manos me sudaban y mis ojos, bueno, sentía que mis ojos brillaban cada vez que giraba sus hermosas pupilas aguamarina hacia mí, solo para mirarme a mi. ¡Aaagrr!

¡Control! Debía calmarme y actuar con naturalidad.

Camine hacia el con una ligera ansiedad rebotando en todo mi cuerpo, pero guardando la compostura.

Tenia puesta su chamarra café con gorro de esquimal; siempre la usaba, aunque no hiciera frió Llevaba sus pantalones negros entubados, la cadena sobre un eslabón de su cinturón sujeta a su cartera detrás de su bolsa trasera, y sus botas negras_ Doctor Martens_.

Empezó a meter un puño de libros a su casillero casi de mala gana, como si buscara algo mientras vaciaba su mochila entera.

Me reí internamente; se veía adorable.

—Hola Gaara —lo llamé con una sonrisa.

—Matsuri —dijo como saludo y continuó revolviendo sus útiles.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

—Era un papel... —se detuvo, no quiso continuar e intentó hacerlo parecer irrelevante—. Sólo era un papel, no importa.

En la puerta de su casillero había recorte de _The Stooges_, una banda de rock. Había escuchado que era su banda favorita, hace un mes hubo un concierto y él asistió junto con Naruto. Así que investigué como toda una profesional qué música era. Ruidosa, alterada, sin control, y aunque no me agradó tanto, bajé unas cuántas canciones en mi computadora para involucrarme más con el género _punk_.

Las escuchaba antes de dormir, imaginándome que él las oía al mismo tiempo.

—Iba a buscarte a tu salón hace un segundo, tenías... ¿Química?

Gaara pareció vacilar un poco antes de contestar.

—Sí, química. Aburrido...

—Pensé que te gustaba la materia —tenía intención de saber cualquier cosa que tuviera qué decir sobre su aburrimiento.

—Tengo que trabajar en equipo con alguien más... —dijo mientras estrellaba la puerta del casillero para cerrarlo con un pequeño candado—. Es fastidioso.

—Oh, pues espero que no te moleste tanto ayudarme a estudiar hoy con cálculo diferencial...

Reí creyendo que era gracioso e irónico.

—¿Estudiar hoy?

Su gesto me hizo entender que lo había olvidado.

—A-Ah, s-sí —intenté parecer serena, una maniobra sobrenatural dado que fingir no era lo mío—. Para el examen de mañana...

Me sentí un poco idiota al verme allí tan emocionada cuando él ni siquiera lo tenía en mente.

Se quedó quiero por breves instantes y enseguida soltó una risita. Yo no entendí esa expresión.

Levantó la vista mientras mantenía esa sonrisa en los labios y como solía suceder en cuestión de expresiones dirigidas hacia mí, me deslumbró.

—Lo siento, lo había olvidado —aclaró.

Pocas veces lo veía sonreír así de esa forma, y cuando ocurría, sentía que alguien me ataba a un tronco y me dejaba inmóvil... Me hechizaba.

—N-No te preocupes. Si no puedes, está bien...

—No, sí puedo, no creo que necesitemos toda la tarde.

—No —sonreí como una lela—, sólo necesito repasar un poco y aclarar dudas.

Ambos con mochilas en hombros nos dirigimos a la salida.

Era tan extraño caminar juntos, a pesar de ser amigos dado que vivíamos en la misma calle, pocas veces podía tenerlo tan cerca así como ahora. Siempre estaba ocupado en sus asuntos privados, nunca estaba en casa y tenía la extraña manía de escabullirse lejos de los lugares atestados de gente. Y ahora íbamos casi de hombro a hombro.

Si estiraba un poco la mano, podía sujetar la suya. Podía sentir la textura de su piel, y su calor...

—¡Gaara, espera!

Él se detuvo cuando una voz femenina lo llamó detrás de su espalda. Yo lo imité, y percibí un gesto cansino en su cara, como si lo hubieran atrapado en medio de un juego sucio. Posiblemente eso había sucedido.

A nuestra espalda, una bonita rubia — contoneando sus caderas— caminaba a nuestra dirección, con un rostro ligeramente enfadado mientras sostenía una caja de cartón. La conocía, de vista, claro, para nadie era indiferente. Su larga cabellera platinada, sus esbelta figura y esa feminidad resplandeciente nunca pasarían desapercibidas. Se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, y estaba en tercer grado, al igual que Gaara.

Él le dio la cara y ella enarcó una ceja, incrédula, cuando ya estaban frente a frente.

—¿Ibas a irte?

—Eso parece.

Ese tono de voz no sonó nada bien.

—Me gustaría decir que me alegra oír eso, si no estuviéramos involucrados en química.

—Mandemos al diablo química, por mí no hay problema.

La tensión que había saltado a escena era tan densa, que sentí su peso sobre mis propios hombros.

El rostro de ella se marcó más de irritación contenida, aunque altiva, como si pretendiera no mostrar su fastidio frente a nosotros.

—Si mi calificación no dependiera de esto, te juro que no estaría aquí. Lástima, las cosas no son así.

Gaara rodó los ojos, totalmente indiferente. Pero inesperadamente y sin que él lo previera, Ino le arrojó toscamente a las manos la caja de cartón que sostenía, y por poco cae al suelo, de no haber sido que el pelirrojo fue rápido y alcanzó a sostenerla.

—Tú harás la mezcla y yo lo revisaré. Lo llevarás a dónde sea que vivas, debajo de un puente o en una casa de campaña en un parque, y te veré en el laboratorio mañana a medio día... ¿entendiste?

—¿Qué diablos? No tengo tiempo para trabajos de preescolar.

La rubia se rió.

—¿Crees que me importa cómo te las ingeniarás con tu tiempo?

—Debería, porque no lo haré.

—Si no lo haces, repruebas. ¿Tu cerebro puede digerir eso?

—Mi cerebro entiende que si no lo hago, tú repruebas; yo no soy la persona que faltó la mitad de las clases en todo el semestre.

Gaara sonrió sarcástico y ella dejó de hacerlo. Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Eso es irrelevante! —levantó la voz y trató de calmarse para no explotar ante decenas de alumnos rondando.

—Si sólo hubieras pasado con calificación mínima el último examen, no estarías aquí rogando por ayuda.

—¿Rogar? —no parecía rendirse—. Yo más bien lo llamaría lidiar con un tipo que pretende intimidarme sólo porque se tatuó la frente y porque imita a _Marilyn Manson _tan mal que parece un pésimo disfraz de noche de brujas. Y para que lo sepas, no me intimida; hay tantos como tú.

—Si hay tantos como yo, busca a uno de esos para que te ayude con tu aburrido experimento.

—Olvídalo —susurró—, más te vale que esté listo para mañana, no creas que lo haré todo yo y después compartiré mi calificación.

—No me importa tu calificación, yo me quedo con mi ocho y tú con tu cinco de letras en rojo.

—Te importará, ya verás —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sigue sin importarme, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

—No, también tengo un bonito regalito que_ Iggy Pop_ me hizo la última vez que estuvo en Konoha. ¡Oh, y sería un terrible accidente que se me cayera en el inodoro la próxima vez!

Esta vez no hubo un contraataque por parte de Gaara, y la sonrisa de Ino creció descaradamente.

Lo observé cuando no entendí a qué se refería ella con el regalo de Iggy Pop, y noté como él transformó su semblante en lo que parecía_ "diversión torturando a la Yamanaka"_ a_ "tengo un cuchillo justamente en la traquea"_.

Estaba inexpresivo, tenso, ya no sonreía más.

Y ella, se retorcía en satisfacción.

—Creí que iba a necesitar hacerlo, sabiendo quién era mi compañero de equipo.

Gaara no respondió. Lo conocía, y sabía que no respondía sólo cuando creía que estaba acorralado y sin más argumentos.

La rubia se acercó aún más a su rostro, sólo para quedar a pocos centímetros de su nariz. Gaara se tensó cuando la tuvo cerca.

—Nunca abandones tu mochila en el laboratorio sólo para ir a fumar...

Dicho esto y después de mostrarle una mueca de triunfo en el rostro, giró sobre sus talones lista para alejarse de allí.

—¡Recuerda estar a mediodía en el laboratorio! ¡Mi tiempo vale mucho!

Ambos nos quedamos de pie en medio del pasillo viendo como se marchaba.

Estaba completamente confundida. ¿Qué hizo para dejarlo así? ¿Había sido una gratificación de subordinación?

Por alguna razón estaba enojada con esa rubia. Me molestó la forma en que se dirigió a él, tan grosera y prepotente. Sólo porque era bonita no tenía el derecho de ser déspota con otros. Desee ser más extrovertida para haberle dicho que las cosas no se pedían así, que debía ser más amable. Pero no, era tímida y asustadiza. Aún así, tenía un juicio en contra de ella.

—No debió hablarte así...

Pero Gaara hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Qué importa.

Yo no podía olvidar cómo se rió al final.

—Pudo ser más cortés, y además te amenazó.

—Supo ganar bien, es todo.

Cuando dijo eso último, me paralicé y él empezó a caminar a la salida. Tardé en reaccionar, aún tratando de interpretar sus palabras.

—¿Alguien más puede ayudarte con tu examen?

Fue un balde de agua helada que me hizo congelar.

Tardé en volver a la realidad, y emití lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

—N-No te preocupes, estudiaré por mi cuenta.

Ahí había desaparecido mi cita seudo amorosa.

Después supe que ella había tomado un autógrafo del vocalista de _The Stooges_ que además tenía escrita la letra de una canción aún secreta de Iggy Pop.

Yo reprobé cálculo y ella obtuvo nueve en química.

.

* * *

_¡No puedo detenerme al GaaIno! ¡Tengo tanto para ellos, que me desquicio!_

_Sólo es algo pequeño, rarezas de estos dos. No se inquieten los que quieren saber sobre mis otras actualizaciones, ya tengo casi listo el quinto capítulo de Huellas Imborrables, oh sí. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado esta nueva aportación. Hay pocos seguidores, aunque tengo en cuenta que el GaaIno no es tan popular en el fandom. Si supieran que hay tanto por explotar en estos dos... jej_eje.

_Gracias a quienes continuan llevándo la pista a cada oneshot, Lady Mitzuki y Acantha-27, las adoro. _

_Saludos a todos los que pasen por aquí, y no se olviden de dejar un review. Y si quieren alguna petición, también será recibida._

_Yours... Miss K_


End file.
